Secret of a protector
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Hermogenes Borra has been stayed with Basil and Dawson for 4 years, and his human identity and wings remained secret. What would happened if his friends ever found out about his secret? What kind of mysterious thing that Borra found? Does this magical thing can change his life forever?
1. Borra and the wandstaff

**After making my own version of 'The Great Mouse Detective' with my OC, Hermogenes Borra, I decided to make a sequel. Quite short sequel. So, enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Hermogenes Borra has been in another-world London and worked with Basil for four years, and it was worth it. He already forgot his miserable life back at his home world and home country. He never told his friends his true identity as a human with wings. Not only because he's too afraid that he might be hated or abandoned by his friends, but also he was way too busy protecting Basil and Dawson. His coward and hopeless personality turned into courage and happiness. When his friends were in trouble, Borra courageously took the risk. For example, a burglar dropped a piano at Basil and Dawson, but Borra pushed them before the piano hit them, and Felicia was about to attack the detective and the doctor, but the protector fought off the cat with his bare hands.

One day, the day before Christmas, another case solved when Basil, Dawson, and Borra went back to the flat. Basil slouched on his favorite chair as he took out the violin, which Borra had fixed years ago, and played a song. Dawson sat on another and listened to that sweet music, and Borra sat on a small stool, which he didn't mind it was small. Then, the young mouse heard his stomach growling.

"Oh my, I'm so hungry. Let's eat, you guys! Christmas dinner!" He exclaimed.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm for food, Borra, but I don't think the food is ready yet." Borra groaned in tiredness.

"Why don't we just ask Mrs. Judson if she prepared some food for us?" Dawson suggested as he stood up from his seat, and headed towards the kitchen door.

When the doctor was about to open the door, Mrs. Judson slammed open the door, and ran around the room in panic.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" She cried.

Basil sat right back up when he was alerted by the landlady's panicky voice, "Ugh, what's wrong now, Mrs. Judson?"

"Is there something wrong?" Borra asked.

"Well, gentlemen, I was about to make Christmas dinner, but I realized we don't enough food left! I can't even make some cheese crumpets without cheese or any." Mrs. Judson explained, "I better go to the market to buy some food." She prepared the list she needed to bring, but it was snatched away from her hand.

"Allow me, Mrs. Judson, I'll get the groceries for you." Borra volunteered.

"Are you sure that you'll get whatever is on my list all by yourself?" She asked in concern.

"I've been protecting everyone from any danger, Mr. Judson. It also doesn't mean I shouldn't protect myself."

"Aww, what a gentleman you are."

Borra turned to the detective, "Basil, I need some money, please."

Basil rolled his eyes as he reached for his robe pocket, and tossed few coins on Borra's hand as he caught them.

Borra counted the coins, and groaned, "Oh, it's not enough!" Then turned to the doctor, "Dawson, do you have more?"

Dawson took out a small bag of coinc from his bag, and tossed it to Borra as he caught it. He's good at catching, "Right amount! Thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome, young Borra. Just be careful out there. It's Christmas eve, and it's getting cold out there." Dawson warned.

"Not a problem, Dawson. I always wear a jacket, remember?" Borra grinned as he rushed to the door, got out of the flat, and slammed the door close.

When Borra left, Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson glanced at each other.

"I always wondered what was inside of Borra's jacket." Basil said.

"Now that you think about, he's been always wearing his jacket. And I mean, all the time." Dawson added, "He never wore off his jacket in front of us."

" _What are you hiding for all your life, Hermogenes Borra?_ " Basil whispered in his mind.

* * *

Borra walked towards the small market place where the mice bought food and ingredients for Christmas.

He bought every food in the list, and paid the seller.

When he finished buying whatever Mrs. Judson needed, Borra carried the bag of groceries, and walked back to the flat. Suddenly, in a dark alley where no one, not even humans or other animals, around, he tripped into something, and fell down, almost spilling the groceries from the bag. He groaned in pain as he got up on his feet.

What he discovered under him and the thing he tripped on… was a giant book with a lock, and beside the book was a giant red flag with three white Ks.

Borra gasped as he recognized the flag before, "The _**Katipunan**_ flag? How did this thing get here?" When he held the pole, the flag started to shake and glow, "What the-? What—What is happening?" The flag magically transformed into a large-handle magnifying glass, and shrank into mouse-size, "Whoa, what is this?"

Borra has no idea what he was holding, until, suddenly, the frame of the glass started to glow, and the light pointed the lock of the book as it unlocked and opened the first page; the title of the book :Book of Spells.

"'Book of Spells'?" He whispered curiously, then turned to the next page, where the page showed him of what he was holding right now was a magic wandstaff. Then, he turned another page as it showed a spell called 'Levito'. Out of curiosity, Borra recited the spell, "Levito?"

The wandstaff blasted a red light from its bell, and shot the book, making it levitate in the air. "Oh, amazing!" The magic didn't last the book was lowered back on the ground. Borra skipped few pages to search more interesting spell, where he found 'an origin transformation' spell. The spell is in ancient language, so he'll try his best to recite it.

"Origina Transforma!"

The wandstaff pointed him as the magic energy was release from the wandstaff to his face. After 5 seconds, he didn't feel anything, until he noticed the book was no longer giant but a normal size book. Then, he felt his large circular ears became small and more of human ears, and he has no tail. Borra quickly looked at himself on a puddle, and saw that he was no longer a mouse, but back into a human, "I'm a human again!" Borra squealed happily and quietly, hoping no one could hear him. Unfortunately, his wings remain the same inside of his jacket.

Borra then realized his friends were waiting for him back in 221 1/2b Baker Street as he quickly grabbed the book, and searched for a spell to change him back into a mouse again, but he noticed a note from the Origin transformation spell that the wielder of the wandstaff can change into any form they want by thinking what they want to transform into, and slightly hit the bell of the staff on the head. As Borra followed, he thought of transforming back into his mouse form as the magnifying glass glowed, and slightly and softly hammered his head with a wandstaff, shrinking him into mouse size with his ears became big and circular, his tail grew, and his skin became brown mouse fur.

"I better hurry before Basil and Dawson become suspicious that I'm out for too long." Borra said to himself as he searched for a shrinking spell. He finally found a spell that can change size into any object. He read the page, and recited the spell. "Minimize formation." He pointed the wandstaff to the book, and the book shrunk into mouse size.

Borra quickly grabbed the book, put the spilling groceries back in the bag, and carried the bag, book, and his brand new wandstaff with him before continuing to walk back on track before someone else noticed him.

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapter.**

 **The Katipunan flag was for the Katipunan group. The Katipunan (usually abbreviated to KKK) was a Philippine revolutionary society founded by anti-Spanish Filipinos in Manila in 1892, whose primary aim was to gain independence from Spain through revolution.**

 **The magical wandstaff can change its appearance according to whoever wields it. Since Borra found the wandstaff as the Katipunan flag, there's a possibility that the previous owner of the wandstaff was one of the members of the Katipunan group, and it's from Borra's home world and home country. The transportation of the wandstaff and the Book of Spells to the world of Mousedom was remain secret (until further notice).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story so far**


	2. Suspicions

Borra made it back to Baker Street without a sweat. Before he got inside, he hid the spell book behind the bag of groceries so it won't be seen by his friends, and his wandstaff behind his back, holding by his spare arm. He couldn't let his friends see what he had found down the street, because they would think they're dangerous and they might blow his cover. With his hands are full, Borra knocked the door with his elbow.

Mrs. Judson opened the door for him, "Oh, dear Borra, thank goodness you're back."

"Hi, Mrs. Judson. I brought the ingredients you needed." He showed the female mouse the bag of groceries.

"Thank you, young man. I'll get the for you."

Borra started to panic as he realized if she takes the bag from him, his spell book can be seen. He has to think fast.

When Mrs. Judson took the bag, Borra quickly hid the spell book behind his back, along with the wandstaff, and grinned sheepishly. Mrs. Judson didn`t noticed Borra's quick respond of something secret as she walked inside with the groceries, and Borra followed.

Mrs. Judson closed the door. Borra just walked inside, where his friends were waiting for him. Basil was still slouching on his chair and played his violin, and Dawson was cleaning his reading glasses, then noticed Borra in front of them.

"Oh, Borra, there you are." Dawson sighed in relief, "You've been out for a quite a while, and we're beginning to worry."

"What took you so long, young Borra?" Basil asked, couldn't look at Borra as he concentrated playing the violin.

"I, uh… well, I…" Borra tried to think of an answer while trying not to tell them what he had found. He knew Basil never believed in magic, and he might asked a lot of questions to Borra about the spell book and the wandstaff, "I… When I bought the food and was heading back here, I… I, uh… tripped on a bug."

Dawson raised an eyebrow in doubt, "You tripped on a bug?"

"Yes, uh… the bug is like made of steel, and a dropped the groceries, but I out them back in the bag. That took me quite long to collect them again." The young mouse continued.

"No bugs are made of steel Borra, but I believe many people tripped on a bug, so that's a good excuse." Basil said.

"But, are you okay?" The doctor inquired in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not a single injury." The young mouse chuckled nervously, still hiding the book and the wandstaff behind him, "Well, I better go to my room to get ready for dinner. That keeps me waiting for Mrs. Judson's dinner." Borra rushed upstairs while hiding the two magic things before his friends would notice.

When Borra was out of sight, Basil stopped playing his violin, and turned to Dawson, "Doctor, be honest with me, is it just my imagination or Borra hid some kind of secret from us?"

"I don't know, Basil." Dawson replied, "What makes you think Borra is hiding something from us?"

"Elementary, my dear Dawson." Basil stood up from his chair, and started to pace around the room with his hands behind his back, "I know Borra was lying. Bugs are not made of steel, and cannot be tripped."

"Wait, but you said…"

"I'm only excuse Borra for that certain subject. Plus, he was stammered when I ask him why he was out for so long. He was so nervous to speak, he even sweated. And on top of all that, both of his hands were behind his back. It's like he was holding two or more objects that he didn't want us to see, and rushed upstairs to his room so quickly, he didn't want us to notice what he was thinking or keeping."

"So, what are going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what he was hiding, and what was under his jacket. He's been wearing his jacket ever since we first met him, and never took them off in front of us. I'm going investigate who he is and what he's secret."

"You better investigate that later, Basil. It's Christmas. You shouldn't do any investigation or solving cases for now."

Basil groaned in frustration, "Fine! I'm going to take a break from my job for the holiday. I'm doing this for you, Borra, and Mrs. Judson, but you owe me."

Dawson rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Basil."

* * *

When he reached his room, Borra slammed the door close and panted, hoping no one noticed that. He sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and took out the book and wandstaff from his back.

Since Mrs. Judson started to cook dinner, Borra has enough time to study these magical things. He started the Book of Spells first. When he read the history on the first page, he discovered that the book and the wandstaff were heirlooms of two or five families, given by a mysterious dark god who found the wandstaff first before humans did centuries ago, while the spell book was just made by the first two wielders of the wandstaff. The wandstaff and the book were wielded to the user with limited time, 20 years each wielder. So if Borra owned now the book and the wandstaff at this age, 19, he owned these until he is 39 before they're going to find the next owner. He also discovered that the spells of this book were made by the previous owners for generations.

After reading their history, Borra started to search for interesting basic and non-basic spells for him to use. Some are recited spells, like reflecting spell (Mirror mirror bouncy reflector), lasso spell (White ribbon lasso), hopping spell (Bunny hop blast), swarm spell with dancing carnation (bat swarm), fruit spells (apple boulders roll), hallucination spell (pollen hallucination cloud), etc. Some are non-recited spells, which of using thoughts, mind, and feelings, like deadly lasers, telekinesis, clothes changing, summoning objects, unleashing four elements of portal creating spell, etc. Some are titled spell with more than one sentence and can only be whispered by the owner into the staff, like the quiet spell and the last spell. There are some pages were empty, which are reserved for the new owner to write his/her own spells, which he will do that later if ever he made his own spell.

After scanning the whole book, Borra started to practice casting spells around the room. He first casted the portal spell, which the wandstaff released green energy, making a circular green portal. Still afraid, he slowly walked towards the portal, and inserted his head into it. When his head went through the portal, he was surprised that the portal was a gateway to another world. And the world he saw was his home world and his home country! He couldn't believe there's still a chance to return to his home! He's back. But then, he discovered there was a war when he heard gunshots and grenades booming. He saw two groups fighting in separated area. One has a Philippine flag, which the red part was above instead of blue, and the blue part was below instead of red. And the other group has a flag with 50 white stars on the blue square at the upper left, and has white and red stripes at the rest of the part of the flag.

It's an Philippine-American War, led by General Antonio Luna.

The Colonization of the Spaniards in the Philippines is over, but a new war has started.

Borra decided not to return home for a while, in spite of having a war, and he can't leave his friends yet, so he retreated his head back, and closed the portal before anything enter it with him.

Borra continued practicing his new magic powers with other spells he didn't use yet with his wandstaff.

It has been 30 minutes of practice, and Borra already made a mess in his room. He might have been using unnecessary spell that caused chaos, like tornado spell, ice spell, and even summoning small animals spells. He also casted laser spells, causing to destroy things at its path. Lucky for Borra, his room was never burned. The lasso spell was easy to control, but accidentally causing the things in its path to fall them down.

"I should clean this up then." Borra grunted as he looked for a cleaning spell in the spell book.

"Borra, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Judson called.

Borra heard her as he quickly searched for a cleaning spell in the book, "Coming! Just give me a moment!" When he finally found the spell he was looking for, he extended his wandstaff in front of him, as the staff released powerful wind that arranged every object in the room to its proper place and proper arrangement before these chaos thing happened. The book shelves straightened up, and the books were placed back, the furniture were back into place, and room was clean as good as new.

After cleaning up the room, he put the book and the wandstaff under his bed, and rushed out of his room, slamming the door close and ran down stairs.

* * *

The dinner was already placed on the table. Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson were already at the table, just waiting for Borra.

"I'm here, you guys!" The young mouse arrived just in time, "Sorry about that! I was just cleaning my room."

When the four sat on their chairs, before they can start, Basil cleared his throat before saying something.

"I think it's Borra's turn to say his Christmas speech."

Borra was shocked, "Me?"

"Well, you haven't told us your Christmas sayings these past years, so we guess it's your turn now." Dawson explained.

Borra was quite nervous. He never told his Christmas speech before. He didn't even prepare himself, but he have to this whether he like it or not. He stood up from his chair, and cleared his throat.

"Umm…, well…" He started to sweat, "Christmas is not about presents, carols, food, or anything we like for this holiday, but is about bringing family and friends closer and celebrating the holiday together with happiness and laughter. Four years ago, before I met you guys, the only family I have was my father, and we celebrate Christmas together. That was until one day, we got separated and I ended up here. I don't know if I ever going to celebrate Christmas since I don't have a family anymore, even when I met you guys. But when you welcomed me here and invited me to stay, I don't feel so alone anymore, and when we celebrate Christmas every year, it made me think you guys are my family. You always counting on me and made me feel companied. Even though we're not related and we're friends, we're still a family, and we have each other." Borra's tears started to shown on his eyes, "I have you guys to make me feel happy for seven years, and feel special. I know now that I'm not alone."

After that speech, Dawson and Mrs. Judson almost cried at that speech as they tried to hold their tears, while Basil quickly wiped off the tears from his eyes, since he had never shown this emotion for and long time, and never get used to this reaction.

"That was… a great speech you got there, Borra." The detective sniffed softly, "Let's just eat and get over with."

The four started to eat their dinner.

* * *

After eating and it's almost midnight, it's time to go to sleep for Christmas morning.

While everybody slept peacefully and soundly, Basil can't sleep. After hearing Borra's speech, he felt nothing but feeling guilty about. Basil had his suspicions about Borra for seven years, but he couldn't continue this investigation when he realized Borra felt so miserable ever since he was separated from his father. Thinking that investigating the young mouse made him guiltier than learning his miserable past. Basil just hoped that the spirit of Christmas may change himself.


	3. Secret Discovered!

The next morning is Christmas morning!

Borra woke up on his bed with his wandstaff beside him. When he noticed this, he panicked and quickly hid his wandstaff under his bed. He realized if his friends come in without knocking and find out abou the wandstaff, they would ask a lot of questions. He then realized it's Christmas day.

He quickly jumped off from his bed, wore his jacket to hide his wings, rushed downstairs in Basil's flat, and shouted loudly in the room, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!"

The three mice were startled. Mrs. Judson nearly dropped a tray with tea and cheese crumpets, Dawson threw his book in the air since he was startled, and Basil quickly hid an unwrapped gift behind him.

"Borra!" The detective mouse exclaimed, then cleared his throat, "You're up early enthusiastically."

"Sorry! I did this every year. It's the best time of the year, you know." Borra said.

"Yes, I guess so." Basil replied, then heard a knock from the door, "Now, who could that be?"

"There shouldn't be any trouble in Christmas." Mrs. Judson hoped that there wouldn't be any mystery case in this wonderful time of the year.

"I'll get it." Dawson volunteered as he walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Merry Christmas!" A young girl mouse greeted.

"Mr. Flaversham! Olivia!" Dawson was surprised that the father and daughter mice came to visit, "It's nice that you came to visit. Please, come in."

When the two mice entered, Olivia rushed to find Basil and hugged him.

"Oof!" Basil felt a little pain when the girl hugged him, but chuckled and surprised about her, "Well, Ms. Flanquister."

"Flaversham." Borra corrected.

"Whatever. It's good to see you again, young lady."

"I can't wait what we should do this Christmas!" Olivia squealed excitingly.

"Well, I know what I should do today." Basil said, "Since it's Christmas morning, I think it's time to open few presents."

Dawson, Borra, Mrs. Judson, Hiram, and Olivia were shocked. They never seen that Basil could be like this in Christmas day.

"Are you okay, Mr. Basil?" Mrs. Judson asked, "I never seen you this soft. I thought you're not interested in Christmas."

"To be honest, Mrs. Judson, I am" The detective admitted, "I'm not interested in Christmas… until what happened last night." He glanced at Borra, knowing that he's the reason when he gained his Christmas spirit.

Borra blushed. Sometimes, he thought he couldn't reason that Basil has change of heart about Christmas because of his speech last night. Possibly.

"So, I'm going to give these presents first." Basil volunteered as he gave the presents to his friends each.

"How generous." Dawson stated, "Thank you, Basil."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Mrs. Judson was speechless and blushed. She never seen the detective mouse could so soft, despite being selfish sometimes, "Thank you."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Basil." Hiram giggled.

"Thank you, Basil!" Olivia smiled.

The last person Basil hasn't give a present was his protector as he approached him, "And Borra," The young mouse looked up at the detective, who smiled warmly at him, "After what happened last night, I was so touched about your speech, and since you've done a great job of protecting me, and Dawson and worked with me for seven years, I think you've earned this." He gave him a gift that hasn't been completely wrapped yet.

Borra turned his eyes into cute puppy eyes, and opened his gift. He gasped in surprise as he took it out from the box, revealing a dark brown deerstalker cap.

"So, what do you think?" Basil inquired.

Borra's hands started to shake. He always wanted a hat that Basil has, but he didn't expect this to be a Christmas present, "I… I…"

"Aww, look at him. He's speechless." Dawson chuckled as everyone laughed.

Basil rolled his eyes, took the cap from Borra, and put it on his head, "I think you should wear it." He then took a mirror fro his desk, and showed Borra his reflection with his new cap.

Borra gasped, "I'm look like a detective." He jumped and hugged Basil tightly, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Basil! I loved it!"

When he felt Borra hugged him tightly, Basil felt choke as he tried to free himself from his protector's grip, "Okay, you're welcome. Just please, not so tight."

"Oh sorry." Borra released him as Basil panted deeply, "I better keep my cap in my room, so it would not get taken or go missing."

Basil nodded, "Sure. Just hurry up. We'll take the girl somewhere fun. She really wants to play with us for Christmas."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Borra marched upstairs to his room to hid his new cap.

* * *

They've been waiting for Borra for hours as they had just wasted their time for 3 hours.

Basil and Dawson allowed Hiram and Olivia to go out and fun, and they promised them to catch up, right after they will inform Borra. The two mice headed upstairs until they reached Borra's closed door.

Basil knocked the door, "Borra, what took you so long? We promised the girl to play with her today. We've been waiting for you for hours!"

There was no answer, but they heard a soft noise 'poof', coming from inside Borra's room.

"What was that?" Dawson inquired.

To find out, Basil slowly turned the knob, and slightly and quietly opened the door, so only his and Dawson's can see what is happening inside Borra's room.

"Man, that was a worth of practice!" Borra said as he stretched his arms, "Wow, sure is hot in here." When Borra unzipped his jacket, he removed it completely, revealing his large insect/fairy-like wings.

Basil and Dawson's eyes widened in shock and gasped that they finally saw what Borra was hiding when he wore his jacket when they were around him. He has wings. They never have seen a mouse with these kind of wings before.

Borra wore the deerstalker cap that Basil gave to him earlier. He loved the cap, but, suddenly, getting curious, "Hmm. I would wonder." He took out his wandstaff and spell from his bed, and flipped the pages to find the spell he was searching.

"What is he doing?" Dawson inquired, but Basil didn't reply. He still waited for what Borra was going to do next.

When he finally found the spell, Borra lifted his wandstaff above his head, and softly hammered it on his head, transforming back to his human form, but he kept his mouse size into place. He still has his cap on his head, and looked himself at the mirror, "Wow, I look so good with a cap in my human form. I missed being a human."

Dawson gasped loudly, but Basil covered his mouth, and retreated downstairs before Borra notice them.

Borra turned to see where that sound coming from. There was no one in the room nor outside. So, he shrugged as he continued his activity.

Basil and Dawson made it downstairs, and began to think about Borra. Basil suddenly made a mad face as he closed the curtains of the window and locked the doors.

Basil, what are you doing?" The doctor was curious.

"Trying to make sure no one can see or hear us." Basil locked the last door of the room, "We have to talk about Borra."

"I can't believe he's human, and has wings." Dawson panted in fear, "A human with wings. So, he was never been a mouse."

"No, he was never been a mouse at all." Basil said, "I noticed his expression when we first met him. He's not comfortable with his surroundings when he came here. The question is: why did he keep his secret from us."

"Maybe there was good explanation for that, Basil." The doctor replied.

"Like what? To protect himself from our civilization?!" The detective mouse yelled angrily. He felt that he was betrayed and lived on a lie.

"Basil, calm down."

"He lied to us!"

"We couldn't have known!"

"No, Dawson! We should've known years ago! Borra has stayed with us for seven years, and we lived on a lie about him."

Borra, in his mouse form, heard a sudden commotion as he slowly walked down the stairs, and kept himself hidden while listening to his friends' conversation.

"Basil, Borra was young mouse." Dawson said.

"He's not a mouse, doctor, he's a human… with wings!" Basil shouted, "There is no such thing as a human with wings! That's not possible!"

"Maybe there are few. He said he was from the Philippines."

"I don't believe on those things, Dawson! They're just myth. I can't believe Borra has been lying to us this whole time! We took him in, we befriended him, we let him stay here, and this is what we have in return! Our lives is based on a lie when he was around! He's a human. Humans are dangerous for us mice. And with wings, he's like… A monster!"

"But Basil…"

"And that stick and a book he kept, I never seen him having those things before. He probably found them last night. That explains he was out for too long, making… magic out of them! I never believe on those things!"

"Basil, maybe it's not what you think of Borra. Why don't we just talk to him?"

"And what's next, Dawson?! Borra will still telling us a lie. If he's really our friend, he couldn't just kept all of his secrets from us. He better have a good explanation, because if he doesn't, just for the sake of our lives and our fellow mice, it would be better if he could just go!"

Borra heard the whole scene. His eyes started to form tears. Unlike tears of joy he had when he received his gift from Basil, his tears now are heartbroken and sad tears. He knew this would happen. If his secret was revealed long time ago, he would've lived on the streets by now, but he never told anyone about his secret back then. But now, since Basil and Dawson finally found out who he really was, Borra realized his friends never trust him anymore. He never seen his detective friend so angry about him when he found out the truth. Borra slowly and sadly went upstairs, still remain hidden, until he reached his room. He didn't realize the conversation of his friends was not over, but it's not important to him anymore.

"Basil, listen." Dawson placed his hand on Basil's shoulder, "Borra might have secrets that he never told us, but I know he did that for the right reason."

"But he lied to us." Basil crossed his arms.

"I know, but we wouldn't know the reason if we can't talk to him. Besides, Basil, it's Christmas. You can't let your anger get the best of you. Borra is still a child. He's still naïve about these things. Just give him a chance."

After listening the doctor's advice, Basil's anger faded, and sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't be like this. Borra spent his life protecting us, and I should be grateful than being angry about it. I should talk to him… right after I cleared my mind."

Basil sat on his favorite chair to cool his mind off from the stress about Borra's true identity, and Dawson opened the curtains and unlocked all doors, since the conversation is over.


	4. Goodbye Borra

Borra sadly reached his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe what he heard from his friends. This is the reason why he couldn't tell anyone his true identity. He will be abandon or fear by small animals around him, like Basil and Dawson. And since they already know who he is, there's no reason to keep it from them anymore.

He was so afraid to face them if they want to talk to him about it. There will be anger and betrayal on their faces if he talks to them and explains everything. Probably they'll state 'We don't need you anymore' or they'll kick him out of his lies and identity as a human with wings. He couldn't do it. He has to get away from them as soon as possible.

After everything Borra did for them by protecting them, they just want to kick him away, as he thought. He sadness turned to anger in betrayal, "If they don't want me anymore, then I'll leave." He said in his thoughts. He took out his bag from his closet and started packing.

Borra grabbed all of his clothes and put them on the bag. He gathered some papers and other things, like pens and magnifying glass. He wore his jacket to keep his wings from revealing in public. Before finish packing, he noticed the deerstalker cap that Basil gave to him as a Christmas gift. Borra started to cry when he looked at the hat. This hat reminded him the good times he had with Basil and Dawson, but it also reminded of what Basil said about him when he discovered his secret. Borra was completely hurt that when his friends discovered his secret, Basil called him 'a monster', 'a liar', and 'a traitor'. Borra wanted to get away from this hurt and pain.

Before leaving, Borra shrank the book of spells to fit in his bag, and, the worst thing he ever did, he threw the small picture of him, Basil and Dawson together on the garbage can. He opened the window, climbed on it, and jumped down on the streets, quickly ran away before anyone notice him

* * *

It's been over three hours they waited for Borra to come out from his room. Basil grew impatient of waiting. He still stick with the plan of talking to Borra about his true identity.

"How Borra took it so long?" Basil asked, "It's been hours!"

"Maybe he still arranging something in his room," Dawson said. "You know that kid likes organaizing."

"It's true, but it's been hours. I better go check on him, see if he's okay."

"Be gentle with him, Basil." The doctor warned.

Basil walked up the stairs to check on Borra. He saw the door was close, so he knocked on it.

"Young Borra, are you okay in there? You've been in there for three hours." There's no signs of answer when Basil knocked on the door. "Borra, is everything alright in there?" Still no answer. When Basil turned the knob, he noticed the door was unlocked. He opened the door and noticed the room is empty, except there was a bed, an empty closet and a desk, but no signs of Borra.

"Borra? Borra! Hermogenes, are you here?!" Basil called, searching around the room for Borra. He then discovered the closet is empty and no small things were left in the room. He also noticed a small photo of him, Dawson and Borra was in a garbage can. He took it out, and realized Borra is gone.

Dawson and Mrs. Judson heard Basil's voice from upstairs and they rushed to see what's happening.

"Mr. Basil, what is going on here?" Mrs. Judson asked.

"This is serious, Borra's gone!" Basil said.

"Gone? What do you mean' gone'?" Dawson questioned.

"He's not here. He's things and clothes are gone. The closet and his desk is empty." Basil replied.

"Why could he be gone this Christmas day?" Mrs. Judson believe it. She knew Borra was not that kind of person that leaving them for Christmas.

"The question is: Where is he and how did he got out without seeing him gone?" Basil said.

Then Dawson noticed an open window, "He probably snuck out of the window."

"You two stay here and find Borra. He should be here. I'll look for Borra outside. I'll bring Toby with me." Basil said.

"Where are you going, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"Borra might still be in London. He won't be far. I'll be back soon." Basil rushed downstairs, wore his brown jacket and his hat, and ran out from the door.

Basil rode on Toby's back to look for Borra all over London. He kept looking and looking, but he didn't find him. He searched high and low and near and far, but no signs of Borra. He kept looking for him all day, despite everyone celebrating Christmas happily.

* * *

That night, Basil and Toby returned home with snow on their heads. When the dog lowered his head to help the detective mouse to hop off of him, Basil shivered as he entered the room. He discovered Dawson and Mrs. Judson weren't the only mice in the room, Olivia and Hiram were there two, waiting for Basil if he found Borra.

"So, have you found Borra?" Dawson asked.

Basil hung his head down sadly and shook his head, "No. I haven't found him. What about you?"

"No, he's not here. That's why we called Olivia and Mr. Flaversham for help, but they haven't Borra either." Mrs. Judson explained.

"Oh, where could that boy be?" Hiram was also worried.

Basil looked at the photo of the three them together and very happy together. How can they be happy now that one of them is missing? Borra's sudden disappearance happened after Basil and Dawson discovered Borra's true identity. Could that be the reason Borra's gone? Basil realized Borra heard what he said after he discovered his secret. He probably heard him saying horrible things about him. Basil felt so guilty. He realized it was all his fault Borra ran away.

"This is all my fault." Borra said softly. Only Dawson heard him. "I shouldn't say those things about him." He then stared at the photo, "Hermogenes, where are you?"

Somewhere, Borra was way too far from Baker Street, so it's his chance to escape this world. He read a spell from his the spell book, and used his wandstaff to open a green portal that lead to another world. Before stepping through the portal, he looked back at this world. He knew there's nothing for him to do in this world anymore as he swore not to return in the world again. Borra stepped through the portal and entered another world as the portal closed.

* * *

 **I know the ending was so sad, but it's just the middle of adventure of Hermogenes Borra. Sorry to spoil this, but Borra came to the world of Sherlock Holmes (from the show, 'Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century' but it took place in 19th century). See you next time. Bye :)**


End file.
